Totally Mystery Interview
by juliatruong66
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you guys like it. It's like every normal Totally Spies episode.


Alex was standing in front of Sam's locker waiting for Sam to get her chemistry book.

"Hurry up Sam! I want to go and see the big fountain they built in the park."

"Hold on, i'm trying to find my book!"

Clover walked up to them

"OH MY GOD! Did you know that they just built a fountain in the park?"

"I heard that it's really beautiful and big!" Alex said in excitement

"I hope is better than the old one at our school" Clover rolled her eyes

"YES! FINALLY! I found it!" said Sam jumping around

(Alex and Clover face palm)

"So anyway, Sam, you wanna see the fountain?" Clover said

(Sam nodded)

*Scene shifted to the park"

The girls were standing next to the fountain. A couple approached them, they dropped a penny in

and kissed.

"oh look, let's throw in a coin each and make a wish, maybe it will come true" Sam smiled

The others agreed, they each threw a penny in and closed their eyes to make a wish. The fountain suddenly sucked them in and they were sliding in a tunnel.

"Ok who wished for this?" Clover said annoyed

"Not me!" Sam and Alex answered the same time

They fell down the big cushion and Jerry was standing in front of them

"Hello there girls"

"Jerry! we were making a wish!" said Clover angrily

"Well, i have a more important thing for you girls to think about. Have you ever heard of

the two famous interviewers Joan Windy and Helen Mcgene?"

"Oh My God! Yes" the girls all screaming and shouting at once

"I was wishing i could be on their shows!" Alex said

"Too bad for you because Joan Windy and Helen Mcgene have been kidnapped! And the kidnapper leaves no clue behind so all we got are these" Jerry showed the pictures of broken pieces of glass everywhere and an empty cupboard

"So your mission is to..."

"Save them? Got it Jer" Sam said

"Actually, i thought that you guys should split into 2 teams. One team will protect our next victim which is Timmy Kernet and the other team will be looking for clues at Joan and Helen's houses" Jerry explained

"But that's not fair, there are 3 of us, how can you divide us into 2 groups?" Alex questioned

"Yes, about that, this morning i ran into my old friend, M.O.M, and she suggested that you guys should work with one of her agents so girls, please meet Martin Mystery!"

Martin stepped out

"Hello ther... wait the minute! I've met you girls before!"

"I think i've seen you somewhere!" Sam said suspiciously

"OH MY GOD! He's the geek that worked with us once in Antarctica!" Clover shouted

"Clover, you seem to remember me." Martin said in a flirty way

"Ewwwww" Clover disgusted "Really Jer? You gonna make us work with this comic book geek?"

"Well, he's the best agent from The Center. Anyway, back to the mission, I've divided

you guys up and the team who is going to search for clue which is Team 1 is going to be...Sam and Alex!"

Sam and Alex hop up "Yay!Yay!Yay!"

"WHAT? So that means i have to work with this guy?" Clover angrily said

"Not a problem with me" Martin looks at Clover

"Ugh!" Clover sighed

"So for team 1, here are your gadgets" Jerry announced

Gadgets for Team 1

24 Exposure Mini-Barrette Camera- A covert camera capable of snapping pictures, has an X-Ray lens.

Fingerprint Tracer Gloves- A glove capable of copying any fingerprints it comes into contact with

Metal Cutting Laser Ring- Laser gadget

Genetic Scanner Hairbrush- A hairbrush capable of extracting and scanning DNA from a hair follicle

Gadgets for Team 2

Net Blaster Mascara Brush- Mascara brush that fires a net

Hairpick Lockpick- A lockpick disguised as a hairpin

Homing Stick-Pin- Tracking device

Mini-Smoke Bomb- Smoke bombs

"Why are these all accessories?" Martin complained

"And this color doesn't look nice on me!" Clover looked at the Mascara Brush

"Your mission is going to be in LA, good luck girls..and Martin" Jerry ignored them

*Scene shifted to a street in Los Angeles*

Alex and Sam were walking around and look for clues. They stopped at a flower shop called Birds & Bees

"Joan visited this place in the morning. Let's see if they can give us any information" said Sam

They walked in Birds & Bees

*Scene shifted to Clover and Martin*

They were in a Woohp's car.

"My car is much better. This thing is too small!" Martin complained

"The smaller, the cuter! Duh?" Clover rolled eyes "We're here!"

They stopped at a big, gorgeous mansion.

"Woah,this place is awesome" Martin

*Scene shifted to the interior of Birds & Bees*

Alex and Sam were surrounded by flowers. The shopkeeper walked up to them

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, did anyone named Joan Windy visit your shop this morning?" Sam asked

The shopkeeper checked the records and replied

"Yes, she bought a bundle of roses"

"Did she tell you who was it for?"

"No but she said she was going to visit a secondary school on Montrose Street"

"Thank you very much" Alex smiled

They walked out of the shop

*Scene shifted to the inside of Timmy Kernet's mansion*

"I bet this guy have his own shopping mall" Clover said

Suddenly, they heard a scream from up stair

"Let's go!" Martin shouted

They ran up stair, and they heard another scream from the living room. Martin knocked down the door and they found Timmy was sitting on the couch playing video games.

"We heard a scream! What happened?" Clover asked

"I'll tell you what happened! This guy just beat me in round 3!" Timmy answered

"Woah! Undead Kibachi Revenge:2! It's not out until July 2013!" Martin pointed at the video game

"Well, I'm their special guest!" Timmy said proudly

"Cool!" Martin jumped on the couch and played video game with Timmy

"Hello? We're on a mission here!" Clover said

"This game is so awesome" Martin ignored

Chibi Clover dragged Martin outside and Chibi Martin cried_ (Totally Spies and Martin Mystery usually have Chibi images so…)_

*Scene shifted to Drama Secondary School on Montrose street*

Sam and Alex walked inside the principal's office. The principal was big, her brown hair was all tied up and she was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Hi there, Principal..." Alex looked over at the name tag "...Susan"

"May i help you?" Principal Susan asked in a careless boring way

"Well, we just wanted to ask a few questions"

"Uh huh" She didn't even bother to look up

"Did Joan Windy visit this place in the morning?"

"Yes, why?" She looked up and asked suspiciously

"We're from WOOHP and has been missing this afternoon so we were sent to investigate the case. This was the last place that visited in the morning. So we just wanted to know what did Windy do and to look for clues "Sam explained and smiled

"Well sorry, i can't help you. These informations are private"

"Pleaseeeee" Puppy eyes chibi Sam and Alex.

The principal looked annoyed

Sam and Alex got kicked out of the room

*Scene shifted to the living room in Timmy's house*

Martin is looking through all the video games in the cabinet. Clover is talking to Timmy who is focusing on playing video game

" , we need you to keep this Homing-Sitck Pin. It's a tracking device" Clover said

"Yeh yeh yeh..ok" Timmy answered carelessly

"URGH!" Clover stepped out of the room. Martin followed her

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry" Martin said

"Uh hello? We have to take care of Timmy here"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Fine. But I'm on a diet here, i can't eat too much"

*Scene shifted to a school's hallway*

Alex and Same were looking around. Sam bumped into a young boy.

"Ouch..." they both screamed

The boy was tall and big. His brown hair was messy and he was wearing a hoodie

"Uh sorry" The boy said

"Yeh, no problem."

"I'm Jim, you are?"

"Sam"

"I've never seen you around .What are you doing here?"

"Uh...umm...I'm the new student here. I heard Joan Windy was here!"

"Oh yeh. She was here teaching us how to get ready for an interview this morning."

"Really? What did she do after?"

"She said she was going to go home after." Jim answered normally then his face turn suspicious "Wait why do you need to know these information?"

"well...umm...it's because I'm ...new here and i want to know more. Also, Joan Windy is my idol!" Sam smiled and walked away with Alex

*Scene shifted to an Italian restaurant*

Martin was eating like a pig. While Clover stared at him in disgust

"Ew,you almost spit on me! Watch how you eat! It's so gross" Clover said

"What? It's delicious!" Martin said with his mouth full and keep eating

"Urgh!"

"You are just a Grumpy Grandma like my sister Diana"

Chibi Clover punched Chibi Martin

*Scene shifted to Sam & Alex*

They were in a Woohp's car and Sam was driving

"Is it me or do you think there was something wrong about the principal?" Alex asked

"I don't know" Sam daydreamed

"Hello there? Are you thinking about the guy again?" Alex asked and waved her hand in front of Sam's face

"He's not 'the guy', he's JIM!"

"Whatever"

They stopped at a big, cozy mansion with a garden at the back and a swimming pool on the side. It was Joan's mansion

"I totally want to live in this place!" Alex said

"Ok. Calm down, let's go inside"

*Scene shifted to a car*

Inside the car were a woman and a boy. The shadow covered their face. They were parking outside Timmy's house

"Mom, what are we doing here?" the boy said

"I heard there were spies looking for Joan Windy and Helen Mcgene so i thought why don't we just kidnap Timmy?. Then get out of this place. Move to somewhere else. Later, we're going to Joan's house and clean up so the spies won't find out any clues..."The woman replied" ...Are you listening to me?"

"What?" The boy woke up from his daydream

"You weren't listening to me!" The woman said angrily

"Sorry, i was thinking about this girl i met at school. Why didn't you tell me we have a new student?"

"What do you mean, Jim?"

The shadow disappeared and it was Principal Susan and Jim!

"There's this new girl named Sam, you didn't know about her?"

"No, what does she look like?"

"She was quite tall, thin, red hair and she came with her friend, i don't know her name but she has short, raven hair"

"Oh no, i bet it was the spies!"

"WHAT?"

"They aren't students! They are spies. Did you tell them anything?"

"Well, not much, I just told them that Joan Windy came to our school and after that she went back home"

"ARGHHH! Why are you s- "She stopped talking suddenly "Let's go kidnap Timmy Kernet and go to Joan's house as fast as we can. I'm hoping the spies aren't there yet"

*Scene shifted to Martin and Clover*

Clover was driving the car and Martin was sitting at the back reading a comic. Suddenly, Clover stopped the car at a mall

"What are you doing?" Martin asked

"IT'S THE NEW MALL!"

"We're supposed to guard Timmy!'

"Oh relax, there's a comic book store."

Martin eyes turn into little hearts (_Chibi kind like in Totally Spies_) they ran inside the shop

*Scene shifted to inside a clothes shop*

Martin was lying on the chair reading the comic he just bought while Clover was checking out dresses.

"Oooh this dress looks nice" She looked at a small, vintage dress. She grabbed it but someone on the other end pulled back

"Hello? I grabbed this one first" Clover said as she pulled the dress

"No, i took it first" A familiar voice on the other end

"I heard this voice before" Clover pulled it as hard as she can and Mandy fell over

"Mandy?" Clover screamed

"Clover?" Mandy screamed "This dress is way too good for you"

"Oh yeah, i bet you can't even fit into the dress"

"URGHH, who's that? Your boyfriend?" Mandy pointed at Martin and laughed

Chibi Clover and Mandy fought

"Are you two fighting about me?" Martin smiled and fixed his hair and trying to charm them

"Ewwww" Mandy said

"Hi there, are you exhausted because you've been running through my mind all day" Martin flirted

"What's with the cheesy pick up line?" Mandy laughed as she grabbed the vintage dress and ran to the counter

"YOU OWE ME A DRESS!" Clover looked at Martin

"What?"

*Scene shifted to inside Joan's mansion*

Sam and Alex were looking around for clues. Sam was using the Fingerprint Tracer Gloves and checked out the cupboard and Alex was 24 Exposure Mini-Barrette Camera and took pictures of the place

"Whoever did this was wearing gloves. I can't find any fingerprints." Sam complained

"The kidnapper must be very good. I can't find a clue" Alex said

"Let's me see all the pictures"

Alex showed Sam all the pictures. Sam stopped at the picture of a couch.

"Hey look at that" Sam said

"What?" Alex asked

"What's that thing?"

Alex zoomed in and it was a blonde hair

"YES! Finally a clue." Alex exclaimed

They went to the couch and picked up the hair. She used the Genetic Scanner Hairbrush and scanned the hair but the machine kept saying: "Unidentified"

"What's wrong with this thing?" Alex shook the hairbrush and tried it again "Unidentified"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the gadget." Sam said

"You mean, there's something wrong with the batteries?"

"No! I meant there's something wrong with the hair!"

"What do you mean?"

"This could be a wig. When you stretch the hair, it doesn't look like real hair, it looks like plastic"

"Ok...and who has a wig?"

"Well, a person who work at a hair salon?"

"Hairstylist!"

"Wig sell man!"

"Model!'

"Actor!"

Then suddenly they heard the sound of the lock turn. They quickly hid in the closet. Susan and Jim stepped in, dragging Timmy.

"Hmmm, there are no cars parking outside so i don't think the spies are here yet." Jim said

Alex turned around and looked at Sam.

"Don't worry, I parked it far away from here" Sam whispered "Who's outside?"

"I can't see, the closet is too full, the clothes are blocking my eyes" Alex whispered back

"Let me go! Who are you people?" Timmy shouted. His hands and legs were tied.

"Be quiet, Kernet!" Susan shouted

"They're the kidnapper and Timmy Kernet's them!" Sam said

"Her voice sounds familiar, so is the guy's voice" Alex said "Let me try to lean over to get a better look!"

Alex tried her best to lean over but she hit her head on the side and made a noise

"What was that?" Susan asked

"Timmy, she told you to be quiet!" Jim kneeled down and said it to Timmy

"Oh my god. I saw Jim!" Alex whispered

"WHAT? Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know how they kidnapped Timmy. Clover and Martin were protecting him" Alex said

"That's it! Let's call Clover and Martin and have them rescued us and busted the two kidnappers" Sam said as she opened up her Compowder.

*Scene shifted to the mall*

Clover and Martin were checking out the massage chairs by sitting on it.

"Oh please, there's only one explanation for the kidnap. ALIEN INVASTION" Martin said

"Aliens aren't real!" Clover said

"I'm a paranormal investigator. Alien Invasion is the only explanation. They leave no clues behind"

"There are no such things as paranormal"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Besides it said so in the Artic Atom: Volume 3!"

"Comic book geek!"

Clover's Compowder rang, she picked up.

"Hi there Sam! How's your mission?" Clover said happily

"What's that? My watch is so must better. It's lighter" Martin looked at the Compowder

"Be quiet!" Clover shushed him

"Clover, where are you right now?" Sam asked

"I'm at the mall!"

"Clover! You were suppose to guard Timmy"

"We are!" Clover checked the tracking device "Where did he go?"

"Well, the kidnappers kidnapped him! And now they're in Joan Windy's house and me and Alex are hiding in the gotta come and help us out!" Sam said

"Ok! We'll be right there!" Clover said

*Scene shifted to Joan's closet*

Sam was sitting in the corner, covered by a bunch of jackets, waiting for Clover and Martin to was trying to peek out the tiny creak to see who is outside.

"Where are they? It's been 15 minutes" Sam whispered

"Calm down, I'm sure they're on their way" Alex said

*Scene shifted to Joan's house's rooftop*

Clover and Martin were looking down through the glass on the rooftop. They're trying to come up with a plan

"How about this? I'll dress up as an alien while you attack them!" Martin said

"Ok…What if they love aliens and kidnap you?" Clover said sarcastically

"Fine. Then you come up with a plan!"

"I have a perfect plan!"

*Scene shifted to the closet*

"I swear I'm going to kill those two when i get out of this closet!" Sam whispered angrily

"Maybe, they're trying to come up with a plan or something" Alex whispered

*Scene shifter to the rooftop*

Clover was trying to open the glass door with the Hairpick Lockpick.

"Would you hurry up? Let me do it! I have better gadgets" Martin said

"No one could beat Woohp's gadgets" Clover said

Martin used the lockpick from his U-watch and unlocked the glass.

"Ha ha" Martin laughed

"Ready? ACTION!" Clover shouted and they both jumped down

Jim and Susan turn around. Jim was about to punch Martin but Clover threw the Mini-Smoke-Bomb and smokes were everywhere.

"I can't see anything" Martin coughed

"Oh no, this smoke is bad for my hair" Clover said

Just in that moment, Sam and Alex jumped out from the closet. They ran to Timmy and used the Metal Cutting Laser Ring and released him. Susan was trying to reach the doorknob and escape but Martin used the Net from his U-watch to stop her. Meanwhile Clover used the Net Blaster Mascara Brush and capture Jim. The smoke gone out and everybody looked at Clover's hair

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Clover said as she opened her Compowder. Her hair was all frizzy.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chibi Clover screamed.

*Scene shifted to outside of Joan's house*

Agents from Woohp and Jerry have arrived. Jim and Susan were handcuffed. Joan and Helen were released. Alex and Sam were talking while Martin was making fun of Clover's hair. Jerry approached them.

"Hello girls, and Martin" Jerry said

"Hey Jer, how was the case?" Sam asked

"Well, it turns out, Susan is the principal in Drama Secondary School and Jim is her son who also studies there. Jim has always wanted the spotlight but he was too shy. So he kidnapped the top 3 famous interviewers and has them work for him. The empty cupboard was actually their trophy cases."

"And you almost date him" Alex giggles and looked and Sam who is blushing

"What about the hair?" Sam asked

"It was a wig from a drama play." Jerry answered "Good job, Girls...and Martin"

"Jer, you need some new gadgets! The Hairpick Lockpick doesn't work and look at my hair!" Clover complained

"You are like my sister Diana" Martin laughed. Everyone laughed.

*Scene shifted to the girl's house*

Clover was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair harshly. Sam and Alex were standing next to her

"Clover, your hair is fine now!" Sam said

"You've been brushing for 10 minutes! You can go bald." Alex said

"What if there's still something wrong? I'm not sure about that hair salon" Clover said as she brush her hair harder

"You look great Clover, seriously." Sam said

Clover put down the brush and ran to Martin who is sitting outside.

"Hey Martin! How about we grab a strawberry smoothie in Mal-?" Clover suggested

"Yeh that sounds great Clover but i got a date"

"A date? With who?"

"hahahaha" Mandy appeared

"MANDY?" Clover angrily shouted

"See ya Clover." Martin waved as he walked away with Mandy

"URGHHHHHH!"


End file.
